Beware the vampire
by Queen Elsa Of Arendale
Summary: you seem to think you know all about Alexander sterling. you think he's kind and considerate, do you? if you are brave and curious enough, read to find out all that you never knew about Alexander Sterling.
1. Dreams do come true

Dreams do come true

I don't own vampire kisses or Dracula 2000

Mina thrashed in her bed, feet tangled in the sheets. Flashes of a tall man with striking brown eyes and long black hair invaded her vision. Oh no. its HIM. A demon so awful and horrid she couldn't bear to look. Mina gasped again. The gentlemen extended his arms, in what may have been a warm, inviting gesture were it anyone else. She shrank back with a shriek. The beast smiled, revealing razor sharp fangs. Yes, she was sure now. That thing! It was a vampire! A beast in human form. With a rapid series of blinks, and gasps, the frightened girl woke up. "The dream, again?" Jess, her steadfast roommate asked with a smile and a much needed cup of Oreo fudge Dr. Pepper float. Mina smiled and accepted the cup from her friends hand. "Yea." Mina affirmed with a frown. "hey, from what you said, he sounds yummy." Jess said enthusiastically. The bronze hair girl scowled. "hey!"

Mina stuck her tongue out at the Bluette. "come on, were late enough." Jess said. "yeah, yeah, jess." Mina grumbled. "bye, whillimina!" the green eyed girl yelped as she dodged a pillow.

Three hours later found them at hipsterville coffin club. All in all it wasn't so bad. The bar tender, Romeo seemed nice. Plus the pay and hours were decent. Mina was on trash duty, trying not to get spit and coffee on her new venom hoodie. Jess called her over. "hey Minnie, Look at this!" Mina walked over to where the pale, freckled girl. "over Here!" Jessica called. The voice led her down a stairwell, to the left. A large, arched door with a very impressive lock on it met the brunette. "whoa." "I know!" Jessica affirmed. Mina grabbed the lock and pressed her boot to the door, pulling. "it_" "wont budge? Jess asked. "Tried that, Didn't work." Mina let the lock go and sighed in frustration. "You girls know you aren't supposed to be her." Romeo said, a smirk on his face. Jess walked up to the tattooed bar tender, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "But Babe, Its si spooky!" she whined. Romeo gave her a look. "there's not much in there, girls. Now back to the floor. We've got customers coming tonight." The girls did as they were told. Jess, the first to be done, pulled mina over, in a corner. Making sure Romeos back was turned. The bluette dug in her pocket and produced a rusted skull key. Minas eyes widened. "See, what did I say? Were going to have the night of our lives." Mina shook her head In mock disapproval, Tsk tsking her friend. The two left the club with a brief goodbye to Romeo.

The friends spent the day at the coffee shop. Even if Mina hated coffee, she put up with her friends obsession. Still thinking about her dream, the girl missed the sight of the boy in question walking on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. "Ooh! Hottie alert! Third degree!" that snapped Mina out of her daze. She glanced at the empty window. Surprise marring her pale face. Jessica looked at her friend, her dark brows drawn down. "Are you sure you're ok, space cadet?" the young French girl shook her head. "mmm. I'm fine." Mina assured her friend. Jess grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her out the door, searching for the mystery man. "J-jess! People don't just go running after-" Mina stuttered. "They do if he's that delish! Maybe he's your dream guy." The boy crazy girl dragged her suddenly unwilling friend after the boy.

The search turned up fruitless, much to Mina's relief.

Later that evening the friends were getting ready. "I don't know. This one-" the green eyed girl swirled around in front of her friend. Showing A sexy red halter dress. The corseted brunette looked up from her hair curling and nodded. Thirty minutes later, and a bed full of borrowed dresses later and mina hadn't figured out what to wear. Cautiously she fingered a silk green strapless dress. The gaudy white belt wasn't her style. But it would do. A crash sounded outside the door. A hesitant Jessica poked her head through the door. With a smile mina said "Trouble in the kitchen?" the girls shared a laugh. Jessica wasn't- correction, shouldn't ever be near the kitchen.

The ride to the club had been smooth, save for Minas driving to the beat of the music. They didn't take the front door, as there was a line down three blocks. The entrance was in a dingy ally with a smelly dumpster. Jessica was the one to push the door open with the rusty key. The sound alone should have been a grim warning. It only spurred the bluette on. Together the pair walked down the dimly lit hallway. There was a door down at the end of the hallway, shrouded in shadows. When the pair finally made it into the cramped stairwell and into another door. Down, down. It seemed to go on and on. They were finally rewarded with the harsh pounding of bass, flashing light, and grinding bodies. Mina had the vague impression of a shadowed hand stroking her neck. With a shiver she followed her friends blue hair, it acting as a beacon in the harshness of the vampire coffin club.

This is a small preview

Feed back and review my lovelies


	2. Stalk and hide

Stalk and hide

I don't own anything!

Mina latched onto her friend. The music bounced her to and fro. A few dancers looked at her, their eyes flashed red for a minute before they went back to their sensuous writhing. Jessica looked at home. Her body was grinding and she was howling in between two handsome males. Mina looked back at her friend before heading t the bar. 'Have fun.' She thought. "Miss, what can I get for you?" a tall, and of course, handsome, pale man. Mina stared into his green and blue eyes. The mans eyes widened. "I didn't know my hetrochromia was so interesting. Can I get you a drink, my lady?" Mina shook her head. "Well at least let me keep you company. A pretty thing shouldn't be alone. Someone might try to take-" His fangs flashed. "Advantage." At this Mina gave a slightly forced chuckle. The brunette craned her head, looking for blue and red.

Jagger must have still been talking, because he said "Hey, are you looking for a friend?" His female companion sighed. "Yes." The frosty haired teen grabbed her wrist. "Come on. I know where we can see the entire dance floor." With that the trickster led his new friend up a set of spiral stairs. On the way they saw Romeo. Who was obviously shocked to see his friend in such a position with his employer. His mouth dropped open. Jagger glanced at the tattooed Damphir. "Make sure Sterling leaves. Now." Jagger stated. Romeo rushed to do his masters bidding, with a fleeting look at Mina.

The girl herself tried to keep up with the fleet footed vampire. Once they were led to a curved, red couch. "Sit and wait, while I go get us some drinks." Jagger informed his guest with a wink. While her creepy host was busy, Mina went to lean over the balcony, surveying the dance floor. A black haired figure in a tailored suit making his way to a blue haired girl in red caught her attention. Jessica and A- NO! She leapt over the balcony, dodging dancers on the floor. A path immediately cleared to the pair. The lights seemed to blur and the crowd melted away. "Jess! Were leaving! Right now!" Mina screamed over the music. She was able to drag her social butterfly of a best friend away from that demon.

As she went back to the entrance and up the stairs Mina fumed. 'Of all the nerve! That arrogant prick!' "Mina? Minnie? Hey!" her confused friend ripped her hand out of Minas too tight grip, rubbing the soon to be bruised area. "What!?" The girl growled. "He's not what you think he is!" the blue haired girls eyes widened. Jessica had thought the boy was sweet. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the girls, blocking out all light and safety.

Meanwhile in dullsville

Becky and raven were enjoying a milkshake and extra large fries combo. This was a treat from Raven. It was Becky's birthday after all. The birthday girl in question licked the vanilla cream off of her lips. "Yum. This was so sweet of you, Rae!" the freckled girl exclaimed. The dark girl just smiled. "Anything for a friend." The two were able to get away with a few more minutes of shake filled bliss before a blond waltzed up to their booth. "Hey! It's Monster girl and Farmer Becky!" The soccer snob announced with enthusiasm. "I think I'll sit here!" Trevor said. He then wrapped his arm around raven, slightly brushing her beast. She failed to notice this, being too preoccupied with the fact that her life long nemesis was within three feet of her.

"Here." Trevor said, grabbing a French fry and dipping it in ravens chocolate milkshake. "Open up, my little freak of nature." The blond ordered trying to feed the fried sweet covered awesomeness to his unwilling victim. All the while Becky was trying not to laugh. Without any warning the Goth dumped her chocolate shake on the boy leaning into her. His hair turned sludgy and cold. His green eyes closed in a vain attempt to stop the choco-vision. Trevor's hands raised his hands in an attempt to wipe the confection away.

That's when the noirette shoved him out of the booth. Becky could be found face first on the table gasping for breath. Her face would put a tomato to shame. Raven leapt up and grabbed her friend, making sure to put a large tip on the table. The girls ran down the block, lights flashing and brightly dressed pedestrians whizzing past. At Donnie's doughnuts the girls stopped and caught their breath. Becky gazed at her black clad friend. "You were so mean! You didn't have to go and do that!" she mousy haired girl said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Raven grinned and bit back a laugh. "He totally deserved it." She affirmed with a nod. Becky looked close to crying. "Yeah, he did." She agreed in between giggles.

The pair headed to Becky's house for an impromptu sleepover. After a quick call to her mother Raven brought some popcorn up to Becky's room. The girl was setting up a DVD player, wearing pink hello kitty shorts and a matching top. "What movie do you want to watch, Rae?" before answering Raven set the popcorn on the blanket on the floor before standing back up. Hm…. ZombieLand?" Becky asked what the movie was about. "Zombies." The nightgown clad girl answered. Becky decided to give it a try. The zombies might be cute like in Warm bodies.

Becky quickly affirmed that these zombies were gross and creepy. Luckily raven screamed just as much as she did. Even if it was only the first ten minutes of the movie. Raven took a shine to Tallahassee and Wichita. It made scary sense. The two girls hugged each other as a big zombie came into view. An hour and a half later the movie was blessedly over. Both Becky and raven stayed up playing cards until eleven at night. They fell asleep in each other's arms soon after.

Review and Rate


End file.
